A Day at The Beach
by Queen of the World
Summary: Ummmmm I wanted to upload this a long time ago but i lost the book in which i had written it so i couldn't. But here it is a H/H roomance fic. that in my opinion isn't the best but who cares! Not me. I'm busy typing another story but won't post it until I


A Day at The Beach  
  
Harry was bored. It was summer vacation and he had nothing to do. The Dursleys were keeping him locked in his room at all times. It seemed that as he grew more advanced in magic the Dursleys became more and more afraid of him. It was the summer after his fourth year, and the end of the years happinings still loomed over him. He thought about writing to Ron, who was away on vacation at Disney World. He also thought of Sirius or Professor Lupin. But he had already written lots to them. When Hermione came to mind he starting blushing, furiously. He had always had an incy bitsy crush on Hermione. But he thought that Ron did too, so he never mentioned anything. He picked up his quill and wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I'm so very bored. I'm locked up in my room all day, and all night. But enough about me. How are you doing? Finished your homework yet? Well that's a dumb question. Please write back, for it will make me happier on this increadibly dull day.  
Hope your summer's better than mine, Harry  
  
With that Harry rolled up the parchment an tied it to Hedwigs leg. He opened the window and away she flew. Harry wondered what Hermione was doing right now. He could just inagine her iwht her bushy brown hair and non buck teeth. Sitting at a desk doing homework. He smiled at the thought and laid down to have a nap.  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting, eating a piece of cake when Hedwig flew through the window, landing on her shoulder. She was excited, because she hadn't heared from Harry in a while. She had actually started to worry. Just like she always had. Hermione! she scolded herself. He's not a baby, besides he'll never like you if you worry about him too much! She opened the letter and read it over. So Harry's summer was boring, eh. She had an idea of how to make a day not so boring. All she needed to do was plan it, so she quickly up her quill and replied on the back of the parchment.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Thanks for your letter. My summer's going pretty well and yes I have finished all my homework! I hope you've done your homework as well, because I have and idea of how to make your summer more interesting  
Hope to see you soon, Hermione  
  
She took her letter and gave it to Hedwig, and watched as she flew from the window sill. Flying into the sunset. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.  
  
When Harry awoke he realized that it was morning, and the Hadwig had returned. He jumped o ut of bed, and ripped the letter open. Reading it through a smile appeared on his face. The letter had ended with "hope to see you soon". He had no idea of what her plan could be, but he hoped that it inculeded them, together. But that was just his fantasy. It could never really happen, or could it? He ahstily got dressed just incase he saw her. What would she think of him. Standing there in black boxers with glowing lightening bolts on them. She'd laugh at him, when all of a sudden out of nowhere he heard giggling. Harry opened the window to see a very happy Hermione.  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked starting to laugh himself.  
" I could see in your window. Cool boxers!" she yelled up. Harry could feel the colour rising in his cheeks. His worst nightmare come true. Hermione had seen him in his boxers and was laughing at him.  
"Hurry up! We're going out to the beach! So get your bathing suit!" she said with an evil glint in her eye.  
"We are?" he yelled back down at her.  
"Yeah come on slowpoke, my parents are waiting."  
"Coming!" Harry said. He hastily grabbed his swim suit from his drawers, and ran down the staris. Bumping into Dudley on the way down.  
"Where are you doing?" he questioned sleepily.  
"None of your buisness fat boy!" said Harry, running out the door. Hermione's parents were sitting in a car in the driveway. He opened the door, and jumped in. And they were off to the beach!!!  
  
When they arrived at the beach there wasn't many people there. In fact they were the only ones there at all!  
"Bye sweetie. We have to go. Have a good day with Harry. Don't forget to eat the luch I packed for you! We'll be here at noon to pick you up. It's only eight o'clock know so you should have lots of time." her mother said. Kissed her on the cheek and left with Mr. Granger. In Hermione's hand was a large basket that looked like it was exploding with food.  
"So Harry, what do you suggest we do first. We could build a sandcastle, eat or swin or lie in the sun and have a nap."  
"I say we eat first!" said Harry excitedly. Being very hungry, because he hadn't had breakfast.. So they found a nice little sunny spot on the beach and opened the basket to see what Mrs. Granger had packed for them. It turned out the Mrs. Granger had packed thirty sandwiches, and entire cake, and anything else you can imagine in a perfect picnic. They spent about an hour eating.  
"So what do you wanna do now Harry?" asked Hermione  
"I say we have a nap because all that food has made me sleepy." said a very sleepy Harry.  
"What a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Hermione and laid down in the sand.  
"Uh Hermione, don't you think that we should change into our swin suits first?"  
"Oh yeah maybe we should. Okay mine is just under my clothes so turn around while I take off my clothes." So a disappointed Harry turned around. When Hermione was finished she did the same with Harry. Finally they both had their swimming stuff on. And then they laid down in the sand. Harry was falling asleep fairly quickly but Hermione wasn't tired in the least. But she pretended to so she could "acidentally" roll over to get closer to Harry to see how he would react. And to her immense surprise he just wrapped his arm around her waist.   
"Ah, the perfect end to the perfect day."  
  
I know it sucks so please don't throw and rotten fruit at me. I'm writing a better series, but I won't post it until I'm done my other series because I have 2 going at the moment. So reveiw if you want but don't flame me, because your lucky you got to read this at all. Because you see I don't let my best friend readmy stories because I find it a bit emabarrasing because she makes fun of me. And I had to wrestle her to get my notebook back. You people are so lucky that I won. Well maybe not cause the story is so bad but anyways I have to go to bed. And my damn hair is wet too. And you'll be reading this in a few days because the stupid phone company made out thingy ten digets instead of seven and we need to reset our internet and I can't get ON!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH well you people don't want to hear about my pity little problems so I'll let you go. Thanks for reading.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the suky plot. :'o(  



End file.
